dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Daggers End
Re: Staff of Parlathan help! I just saw the forum thread you made and it seems to be blank. What exactly did you need help with? 12:11, December 25, 2010 (UTC) It shouldnt be blank i wrote a whole paragraph saying what i needed help with, and it just disappears, its getting quite annoying because its the 3rd time its happened. Its that i still havent got a code for the Staff of Parlathan and was wondering if anyone could help. Do you know how i could fix the forum problem and the Staff of Parlathan problem please? Thanks for asking by the way Daggers End (talk) 23:38, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :There is no code for the Staff of Parthalan. As long as you're signed into your Bioware Social account, when you sign up for the newsletter, it will show up in your user entitlements page. 03:49, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks for telling me. But do you know how to fix the forum problem, i would greatly appreciate it. Daggers End (talk) 13:23, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :That, I don't know, unfortunately. Is it only happening in the forum (i.e. when you hit preview here, it displays properly)? Which browser are you using? Make sure your browser has the most recent updates. You could also try using a different browser to see if it's a browser-specific error. I use firefox and haven't experienced what you described. 13:48, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks anyway. And yes it only happens in the forums, I can see what I've written here. Also I've found Staff of Parthalan on bioware social, thanks again Daggers End (talk) 14:39, December 26, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to thank both Aedan Cousland and Techwench for taking time to ask and help with the forum problem. Its fixed. I'm not sure how it happened but im just glad for it to be fixed Daggers End (talk) 01:46, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :I'm glad you were able to get an answer to your question, but I'm unsure why your message wouldn't post. I'd suggest that you contact wikia staff through if you'd like further information. Hope you enjoy your time on the wiki . 01:52, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Uploading vandalism pictures You were temporarily banned for one day for uploading pictures that were used by another user to vandalize wikis (I did make a mistake and permanently banned you in haste—my apologies). Please do not do it. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 13:17, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Right but I was simply curious why they were there when I simply logged on to the wiki and was wondering what they were doing there. I understand there has been a "troll" in the wiki and I apologize if I was not allowed to do it, As I said I had no idea why they were there. Daggers End (talk) 13:20, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :Your uploading these pictures were taken as vandalism, which is why you had been blocked as a precaution: this is taken seriously. As per your explanation, your ban has been lifted. --'''D. (talk · ) 13:52, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok i apologize for asking about them. I am glad that you take these precautions as it makes the wiki better for everyone. Thank you for uplifting the ban Daggers End (talk) 20:41, April 30, 2011 (UTC)